Warriors-Book 1-Journey of Kurizpaw
by mia-the-demigoddess
Summary: Kurizpaw always wondered who his mother was. Now an apprentice he can travel around the border but ran into a Riverclan cat claiming him as her son. Who is this cat? Will Kurizpaw ever face the truth of his family? Find out here.


Thunderclan-

Leader-

Dewstar-Blue she-cat with gray eyes

Deputy-

Friezmoon-Purple/white/black tom with red eyes

Medicine cat-

Shrewleaf-Black she cat with yellow dark eyes apprentice-Bumblewing

Warriors-

Mintail-Black and spotted tom with black eyes

Fawnleaf-Amber color she cat with green eyes apprentice-Hollypaw

Crowtail-Black and red tom with hazel eyes

Coolpelt-Blue tom with red eyes apprentice-Tundpaw

Frostfur-Red she cat with scars all over her pelt with green dark eyes

Deerfoot-Pink fur she cat with blue eyes

Stormheart-Ruffle gray tom with black eyes apprentice-Bluepaw

Apprentices-

Hollypaw-Black she cat with blueish eyes

Bumblewing-Messy black and white tom with green eyes

Bluepaw-Icey fur she cat with icey blue eyes

Tundpaw-White and gray spotted tom with golden and gray eyes

Queens-

Dawnheart-Blonde she cat with blue eyes (raising Kurizkit-Orange and black tom with green eyes) and mother of Stormheart's kits Mistlekit (Dark she cat with golden eyes) and Shrewkit (Blonde and blue tom with blue eyes)

Elders-

Darktail-Black and gold tom with blinde red eyes

Shadowclan-

Leaders-

Fawnstar-Orange she cat with orange eyes apprentice-Mousepaw (Green pelted tom with black eyes)

Deputy-

Jayfeather-Dark blue tom with greenish eyes

Medicine cat-

Littlefoot-Small tom with hazel eyes aprentice-Wheatpaw (lightly colored pelt tom with dark eyes)

Warriors-

Amberfoot-Black she cat with blonde eyes and white paws

Zoomtail-Dark tom with green eyes former Windclan

Shawnstripe-Dark tom with gray eyes

Featherclaw-White she cat with a scar over her left eye and blue sea eyes

Dustfoot-Dusty feathery pelt with red eyes apprentice-Cherrypaw (blue and pink she-cat)

Hazelcloud-Feather dark she cat with green eyes

Queens-

Dawnfoot-Oldest queen in the nursery

Riverclan-

Leader-

Crookedstar-Brown tabby tom with a messy pelt

Medicine cat-

Squirrel leap-Orange pelted she-cat with emerald colored eyes

Deputy-

Watertail-Glossy wet blue fur with green eyes apprentice-Jackpaw (Brown fur tom)

Warriors-

Frogclaw-Brown tabby tom with dark eyes

Bosstail-Redish black tom with hazel eyes apprentice-Icepaw (Small fluffy she cat)

Hazefur-Hazel colored glossy she cat with green eyes

Shookclaw-Blonde she-cat with dark brown hazel eyes

Windclan-

Leader-

Emberstar-Black tom with red paws and blind in one of his eyes

Deputy-

Firetail-Fire colored pelt with orange eyes

Medicine Cat-

Lionfur-Battle scarred tom with black eyes former warrior

Warriors-

Tigerfoot-Orange and black tom with blue eyes

Sandtail-Dusty she cat with hazel glossy eyes

Drewfoot-Blue she cat with beautiful hazel eyes

Queens-

Featherfoot-Fluffed she cat pregnant with Emberstar's kits

* * *

Chapter 1

Friezmoon walked into the nursery wanting to visit his son.

Kurizkit was asleep when his father came by."Kurizkit wake up." he murmured into his son's ear.

"Not now." squeaked Kurizkit opening an eye."Oh,hey Dad."

"Don't 'hey Dad' me young tom." Friezmoon hissed."You know your gonna be an apprentice today right?"

Kurizkit eyes widened."I'm gonna be an apprentice!" he meowed joy taking him over.

"Show me what you've did in here with the other kits." Friezmoon meowed taking battle stance.

Kurizkit leaped landing on the deputy's back."Gotcha!" he squeaked. Friezmoon shook trying to get his son off of him. Kurizkit unsheathed his claws.

Friezmoon yelled in pain. Blood coated his fur."Kurizkit off NOW." he hissed getting pissed off. Kurizkit sheathed his claws and landed on the ground.

"Oops,sorry Dad." Kurizkit meowed.

Friezmoon turned."Once you know what is right don't come near me until the ceremony understand?"

"I understand." meowed the green eyed kit.

"Good." the Thunderclan deputy padded out of the nursery taking one last glance at his son. Kurizkit bounces over to Mistlekit who is still asleep.

"Wake up." he shook her.

"What?" Mistlekit meowed angry.

"We are becoming apprentices today." Kurizkit meowed. Mistlekit sheathed her claws.

"Okay." she meowed padding out of the nursery.

"Kurizkit." The young tom looked over to where his adoptive mother is.

"Good morning Dawnheart." he greeted.

Dawnheart looked over at him."Soon these kits are leaving the nursery." she thought.

"Your going out to the clearing." she guessed.

"Yes." Kurizkit meowed.

"Go on then."

Kurizkit walked out into the clearing. Smelling herbs and prey he walked to the highledge seeing his uncle Coolpelt talk with Friezmoon."You sure?"

"Positive." Friezmoon mewed.

"Alright." Coolpelt jumped down from the rocks and headed to the fresh kill pile.

Kurizkit hid when the tom passed. He held his breath in.

Coolpelt found where he was."Thought you can hide huh?"

"A little." squeaked the kit.

Coolpelt picked him up by the scruff."Well your coming with me." he meowed carrying him to the fresh kill pile."It's been a harsh leaf bare this moon. I'm surprised you survived."

"Yeah,"

"Even though you were the weakest kit borned." Coolpelt continued."Oh," he looked at his nephew,"I didn't mean it in that way just...shocked and stuff..."

"I got a queston, Coolpelt did you know my Mom?" Kurizkit ask taking a vole.

"No,I'm sorry I never knew about her." Coolpelt lied.'Friezmoon tell him the freaking truth!' he screamed in his head.

"Oh it was a stupid question anyway." Kurizkit mewed getting up.

"Let all cats old enough," Dewstar said.

Dawnheart picked up Kurizkit by the scruff and carried him to the front. Mistlekit and her brother Shrewkit walked with their mother.

"We have Kurizkit,Mistlekit,and Shrewkit to become apprentices," Dewstar started,"Kurizkit step forth."

Kurizkit listened and stepped forth. Friezmoon also stepped forth."Kurizkit from now on until you become a warrior will now be called Kurizpaw and your mentor will be..." Dewstar said,"...Stormheart..."

"What!" Friezmoon thought."If I'm not mentoring Kurizpaw then who?!"

"Mistlekit step forth and until now you become a warrior you are known as Mistlepaw and your mentor is Friezmoon." Dewstar continued.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Friezmoon screamed inside his head.

"And now Shrewkit step forth and until now you become a warrior you're known as Shrewpaw and you mentor is Crowtail. Now everyone cheer for these new apprentices." Dewstar meowed loud enough for all to hear.

Everyoned cheered but Kurizpaw and Friezmoon. Stormheart jumped off the highledge."Come on paw it's time for battle training."

"Yes Stormheart." Kurizpaw followed his mentor.

"Friezmoon," Friezmoon turned to Dewstar,"I'm sorry I thought you didn't want him as your apprentice cause of what he did to you..."

"It's fine." he lied. Deep down he really wanted Kurizpaw as his apprentice.

* * *

Start of a new story for Kurizpaw. Sorry I hadn't updated Nekomajin I'm thinking of what to do:Frieza comes in as a son of Vulcan (I can't spell his Greek name very well) or let the girl Tundra faced or maybe both later on...


End file.
